Yurisia Farandole
Yurishia Farandole (ユリシア・ファランドール Yurishia Farandōru) is one of the main protagonists of the Masō Gakuen HxH light novel, manga, and anime. She is the ace of America. Yurishia was the captain of the West American's Heart Hybrid Gear Team Master before transferring to Ataraxia and becoming a member of Amaterasu. Appearance Yurishia is a beautiful young woman with the typical features of Caucasian descent, having blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She looks more mature compared to her age and is famed by others for her very large breasts and butt, yet having a tight waist that shows she's trained, all of which she is proud of. Kizuna described her as glamorous and perfect. Since she started doing Heart Hybrid her already large breasts have become bigger and her body overall has become more erotic after she started doing Ecstasy Hybrid. Her Heart Hybrid Gear looks like a protector with beautiful material. The sleek surface reflects the surrounding light and gold lines of light is running inside it. It has a small surface area which makes one feel uneasy whether it could really accomplish its role as a protector. There are also weapons integrated on the back and around the waist. The two large units stretching out from the back, the Differential Frames (Offensive Mobile Particle Engine) divides the energy they produce for propulsive power and the particle cannon. The units have a mobile style where Yurisia can move them freely using her will, leaving no blind spot for her. Yurishia is usually seen wearing the Ataraxia school uniform. Outside of school, she either wears stylish causal dress's or revealing, form-fitting clothes such as tank tops and hotpants. Later, after returning to their world, Yurishia started wearing a blue leather collar around her neck to show everyone that she's Kizuna sex slave. After some time doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, Yurishia also received a heart shape tattoo from Kizuna for her abdomen that says "Kizuna's Love Slave". Personality She has a clumsy and somewhat big-sister personality. Everyone in Ataraxia respects and adores her like a princess. Yurishia is very confident in her abilities, appearance and is not afraid to take on a lot of opponents all alone. At first, she is quite cold towards Kizuna like most of the girls but later after he saved her from an enemy by risking his own life, she started to develop feelings for him and starts to open up to him little by little. As every ordinary girl, she likes to go on dates as seen when she went with Kizuna to shops and restaurants. She is very free-spirited and carefree when not fighting. She also blushes when Kizuna compliments her. She is very self-confident and holds her position as Ace in very high regards also she will do anything to live up to her status as one of the strongest students in Ataraxia. Yurishia also has a unique way of speaking by dragging out the end of her words. Yurishia has suffered from mother issues since she was a child. She always had more interests in being a superhero than a princess, but her mother wanted her to be a proper lady that was envied by everyone. However, her parents divorced and her mother made a new family. This caused Yurishia to feel her mother had abandoned her. This made it easier for Osiris brainwashing to control her, as Osiris treated her as her daughter and would do the stuff she likes with her. After experiencing Heart Hybrid for the first time, Yurishia developed a perverse side as she doesn't mind being seen naked or wearing very revealing clothes. When Kizuna and Yurishia were in the simulator, it was revealed that Yurishia likes S&M, she also becomes more submissive when she is alone with Kizuna, unlike her usual personality. However, she would subconsciously hold herself back from enjoying it because her mother wouldn't tolerate something so vulgar. After Kizuna used S&M to break Yurishia out of Osiris brainwashing and make her his slave, Yurishia stops holding herself back from enjoying it. Now she fully enjoys being "punished" by Kizuna and considers being his sex slave to be her greatest pride and joy, even calling herself a pervert whose reward is to be bullied and treated affectionately by Kizuna. She also had Kizuna put a collar around her neck so people will know that she's his sex slave, much to Hayuru shock and jealousy, as she's playing the role as Kizuna pet when they're alone. After Kizuna gave Yurishia a tattoo that marks her as his's, she finds happiness in knowing she special to him in their own unique way (a master and slave). Yurishia is also very wise and understanding, as she understands how important it is they remove their cores for their sake and for the next generations. As well, she is often the first to remind the others why they need to do Heart Hybrid and is the most willing to try new ideas for the sake of improving it, such as the Love Room and Connective Hybrid. She's also the most open about doing Hybrid with Kizuna and doesn't mind sharing him with other women, but she doesn't like knowing he's doing things with them that he hasn't done with her yet, making her feel more offensive. History Background Plot 'Ataraxia Arc' (to be added) Aldea Arc (to be added) Master Arc (to be added) Operation Recapturing Tokyo Arc (to be added) Vatlantis Arc (to be added) Hokuto Arc (to be added) Necroplis Arc (to be added) Odin Arc (to be added) Thanatos Arc (to be added) Following all the Entrances around the world closer, the countries of Lemuria (Earth) began rebuilding. However, many countries also used the opportunity to expand their own power by invading surrounding countries. Ataraxia becomes especially a major target for everyone, leading to Ataraxia to become an independent country with Reiri as its leader. Over the months, Amaterasu and Master would deal with any attacks made against Ataraxia. At some point, Yurishia started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna and has already done several times. Present time, a country lunched 24 ICBMs missiles towards Ataraxia. Kizuna and Yurishia are sent out to destroy them and under Yurishia suggestion, they do Ecstasy Hybrid in the Space Love Room. They are doing S&M as preparation, with Yurishia wearing a bondage suit that exposed her breast, butt, and navel while being shacked down to keep her from floating in the zero gravity. Kizuna is whipping Yurishia butt, who is begging him to punish her more strongly. Kizuna maliciously tells her it won't be punished if she was enjoying it before whipping her again. Making an intoxicated expression, she begs him for forgiveness and to punish her more strongly, shaking her exposed butt that had several red marks from Kizuna's whipping. Grabbing her large butt, Kizuna warns Yurishia scars will remain if he hits her even stronger, but she fine with that happening since it will make her feel like she belongs to Kizuna if he engraves his mark on her. Keeping the act of the master she wanted, Kizuna calls her a needy pet before slapping her butt with his palm, pleasuring Yurishia even more. Yurishia starts admitting she wanted to let the whole world know that she's Kizuan pet and that her reward was to get bullied and treated affectionately by Kizuna. She stops when Kizuna inserted his finger inside Yurishia, giving her pleasure. Scarlet calls Kizuna to tell him he has 10 more minutes, which he understand as he removes his underwear to do Ecstasy Hybrid with Yurishia. Grabbing Yurishia waist, Kizuna tells her this will be advance payment for the work he going to make her do after. Happy to hear this, Yurishia pleas for Kizuna to do it quickly as she can't wait anymore. Kizuna places his harden thing on her center before pushing it in all the way in one go, giving Yurishia so much pleasure she lightly climaxed. Kizuna noticed this and calls her useless slave for feeling good on her own, something she enjoys as she once again begs for forgiveness for being a dirty and undisciplined slave. Kizuna begins intensely nailing Yurishia and grabbing her floating breast, greatly pleasuring her as he started aiming at the spots she likes the most. Reaching their limits, Yurishia climax's as Kizuna ejaculated his inside her, making the Ecstasy Hybrid a success. Scarlet tells Kizuna it time as he and Yurishia change into their pilot suits, heading out into space to intersect the ICBMs missiles aiming at Ataraxia. Yurishia takes the lead as she uses Hell Fire to completely evaporated the missiles. Believing that the reason why Yurishia wanted to do Ecstasy Hybrid was to deal with the attack without increasing the debris, Kizuna compliment's her for thinking about her juniors, which wasn't actually true. While Yurishia lies that that was what she was thinking, Scarlet cuts in and points out it just an excuse to do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna. Yurishia argues against Scarlet's accusation and decides to return back with Kizuna. After returning to Ataraxia, Hayuru comes to pick up Yurishia and Kizuna in an electric car. However, Kizuna had already left by the time Hayuru gets to Nayuta Lab. While driving, Hayuru tries to lecture Yurishia on how she didn't need to do Ecstasy Hybrid early, only for the latter to point out she also did it during the attack on a nuclear facility the week before. Through deeply embarrassed, Hayuru doesn't deny that she did it. Yurishia points that their doing Ecstasy Hybrid is not only for missions but also for the sake of safety ejecting their core's so they can be passed onto the next generation, as Nayuta isn't around with them anymore. While fully understanding what Yurishia is saying, Hayuru still feels conflicted about making children with Kizuna since he and Aine are officially together, but can't let go her own feelings for him even Aine said she is fine with it. Unfazed by this, Yurishia points out that they don't need to feel bound by the laws of the old world since Ataraxia is currently an independent country and has been thinking about making polygamy legal. They soon arrived at the dormitory to see Aine welcoming them. After talking about their respected missions went, Hayuru brings up how Yurishia wanted to make polygamy legal. Aine is completely fine with this, as she calls it the composure of the legal wife (referring to herself), through Yurishia points out that the first to get pregnant with Kizunas' child will be in the lead. Hearing this, Aine brings how the commander, Reiri Hida, might have the biggest advantage over them, having heard a rumor that she been abusing her authority to summon Kizuna whenever he has free time. The three then become determent to find out from Kizuna whether or not this is true. After finally finishing and being exhausted from doing Ecstasy Hybrid with his older sister for hours, Kizuna returns to the dormitory to find Aine, Hayuru, and Yurishia wanting for him in their pajamas. The three women begin to question him about what he was doing until so late at night, becoming more intense after he tells them he was with his sister. They begin demanding for more details about what the two were doing since they heard he was favoring the commander more than them. Before they can, Sylvia energetically comes through the door after returning from London. After telling Kizuna how her parents are safe, she asks what everyone is doing. Yurishia tells the young girl they're going to be having an eros party with Kizuna until morning. Understanding this, Sylvia declares that she will also participate as she wants to show her parents the face of their grandchild. Not expecting this development, Yurishia try's to stop her but fail as Sylvia is a determent to start now since it will likely take 5 to 10 years on average before she is pregnant. This situation quickly grows worse as the girls all start arguing over who goes first until they decide to settle things with a fight using their Heart Hybrid Gears, much to Kizuna annoyance as prepares to stop them. Setsuna Arc Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills *'Master Combatant:' Hailing herself as the world's strongest in Lemuria, Yurishia is an incredibly skilled fighter in both long-range and close melee combat. *'Master Marksmanship:' Yurishia is able to shoot multiple targets at once with great precision regardless of distance. Rightly she's is called a long-range specialist. She can easily snipe targets over vast distances away, to the point where the target wouldn't be able to see her normally. Her accuracy is such that she rarely has a need to aim regardless of whether or not she has equipped her gear. *'Keen Intellect:' Yurishia is far more perceptive and understanding than most people realize. Often, she is the first to catch on to what Kizuna is planning and will act in the best manner to help. She is also very persuasive, as she can convince Kizuna and even the commander that she (and the others) should do Climax Hybrid for a mission under the excuse of being prepared. She has always had the top marks in school as well. *'Immense Stamina:' Yurishia has proven to be very resilient to damage and fatigue and quick to recover both physically and mentally. Noticeably, she can do S&M and Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, and recover fast enough to fight without any signs of pain or exhaustion from being "punished". She also very rarely lost consciousness after Heart Hybrid. Heart Hybrid Gear ⚠ To discern the "first" version from the reinstalled one, I'll respectively name them « HxH - Gear » and « HxH - Magical Armor » ⚠ HxH - Gear « Cross » Yurishia has excellent long-range attacks and overwhelming offensive powers. The weapons of her almost have a will of its own. They also have extreme destructive capabilities. Almost higher than any other Heart Hybrid Gear. *'Particle Cannons :' Yurishia uses Particle Cannons as her main weapon of choice, she can also easily control them with her mind. *'Diffential Frame : '''Stronger version of the particle cannons, Yurishia can use them both as a weapon or as powerful thrusters **'Hell Fire : Yurishia uses Cross's full bombardment and carries an all-out fire focusing on one point. This ability is able to destroy an A-class Brigand without much effort. *'''Immense Speed: Yurishia is known to be one of the fastest students in Ataraxia, along with Hayuru. *'Corruption Armament «Crosshead»:' Crosshead is the only close-range weapon of her HHG, having a range of only one meter, but its power is overwhelming able to destroy even Aldia´s Labyrinth Cube HxH - Magical Armor « Cross » The appearance of Cross, like with the other reinstallations, also changed. Cross's overall appearance now has an "Aerodynamic" shape, matching its new speed. The differential frame also became larger and changed its shape. After doing Harem Hybrid, Cross returned to its previous size as Yurishia magical power has grown enough to match the core's power-up. *'Enhanced' Physical : The power of both thrusters and differential frame greatly improved, allowing her to move with "terrifying speed". *'Differential Frame:' The differential frame's power has increased immensely, raising both her firepower and speed to a whole new level. **'Enhanced Hell Fire:' Yurishia's full bombardment has increased in power. After doing Harem Hybrid, it increased to the point where she can take out several of Thanatos mechanical angels at once. After doing Ecstasy Hybrid, it became powerful enough to instantly evaporate 24 ICBMs without leaving any debris afterward. *'Corruption Armament « Crosshead »:' Crosshead's power also reached another level, allowing her to break through the source of a machine god's power. Trivia *Her measurements are: B105-W62-H98 *Yurishia has killed more than 300 Brigand's already. *Yurishia hails from America. *Yurishia is Kizuna's sex/love slave and calls Kizuna 'Master' when they are alone. *She is the first girl that fell for Kizuna *Along with Scarlet, she was the first who did Connective Hybrid with him. *Yurishia is the only member of Amaterasu who was once part of a different Heart Hybrid Gear team, even being its captain. *Based on Osiris reasoning, Yurishia strongly resembles her daughter Isis. *In volume 13, she lost her virginity at some point after returning to Ataraxia. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Lemuria Category:Ros-Series User Category:Master Category:Amaterasu